The Night's Are Colder
by Nameless-Sinner
Summary: A ChadOC. Sam is a teenage girl who only wanted to help her family. Sent to live with her Uncle, she meets up with someone who can relate to her in more ways she ever imagined. Will they become good friends, or will fate break them apart?Rated T
1. Why?

**A/N: This is a Christmas present for SAMMIC. Who asked me to write a one-shot of her and Chad. Well, as you can see. It has turned out to be much longer than a one-shot. XC Anyone is allowed to read it. In fact I encourage it. I love Constructive Criticism and reviews even more. It is currently 20 pages long and increasing everyday. I will update every four to five days…relying on the fact that Christmas is around the corner. An yes, to make Sam beg. XD Kidding…truth is, I'm lazy and I rarely update anyway. But more reviews equals faster updates. I warn you now. I have no idea where I'm going with this, except I plan on finishing this before anything else. I may continue with Vincent's Valentine, but like I said. MORE REVIEWS PEOPLE! DX Okay, now that I've taken up enough of your time I'll let you continue with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chad or any other Character's from Bleach. And sadly, I don't even own the main Character. But I wish I did.**

I laid in the shade the maple tree above me provided, basking in the cool breeze. The wind blew through the grass bringing the scent of summer in its wake. I looked above me as the clouds wafted by, their destination never-ending. How I envied their freedom, being able to see the world. Never ceasing, going on and on viewing the world in all its glory. A little smile crept to my face as I reveled in the knowledge that all things do come to an end. Even clouds that look impenetrable go back to the sea when the time comes. Oh, how I dream of being able to have adventures of my own.

Closing my eyes I let myself wonder aimlessly, getting lost in my thoughts. I thought back to a few days before, remembering over and over again the strange occurrence. That had shook the very foundation I had built around my very existence. I recalled the events in my mind looking back at how one dream can determine your whole existence.

_I ran, ran as fast as I could, my breath coming in deep and fast. Fear was all around me, choking me, grasping at me with his invisible fingers, cutting off my air as I struggled onward.' He was leaving! I..I had to catch him! I never got to tell him. Why…Why did everyone I care about leave? He promised! My friend, my confidante, he promised and now he was breaking that promise.' I ran faster as I felt the demons breathe at my back, their whispers scratching at my thoughts._

'_I wasn't going to make it! He was leaving and I would never get to say it.' I screamed, forcing myself to go further, just a little further. I ran through the dense forest surrounding me, my lungs burning. Tripping through the brushes, I reached my hand out to break my fall. I closed my eyes and fell to my knees. My body wracked with pain, my lungs breathing in the oxygen I desperately needed. I went to stand to keep on running but my legs gave out, I shrieked as I fell back to the ground._

'_No! I need to keep moving! He'll leave if I don't go!' I struggled to get to my feet but my legs defied me. I sat there, unconscious of the tears running down my face. I sat there for what seemed like hours, crying, crying filled with self-loathing, crying with no intent on stopping. I leaned forward on to the balls of my hands and stared at the ground in front of me. 'Why would he leave without saying goodbye? Surely I meant something to him? Yes, I know I did, even if it was just a little bit.'_

_As I sat there, my surroundings became clearer and with it my despair. He was gone. By now, he would be on his way to save the world. 'Please, please be safe.' I could feel tears gather but I was determined not to cry. 'Please…'_

'_Samantha…'_

_I stopped and looked around me. Did someone say my name?_

'_Samantha!'_

_I jerked. Wait…I knew that voice. I gasped as I realized who it was and forced my self to get up. I ran towards the voice, trying not to trip over my own feet._

"_I'm here!" I yelled trying to find the source of the voice. "Here!" I stumbled and went down for the second time that night. _

_As I stared at the dirt, I didn't hear the footsteps as they came to a stop in front of me. I gasped as I saw someone kneel in front of and take my chin into their hand. I looked up and my eyes began to fill with tears._

"_Chad!"_

I reeled as my mind thrust me back into the present. I thought back, once again to the dream. I tried to recall the man's face, but as all things, it eluded my grasp. What did he look like? Why was that dream so vivid in my mind? Did it mean something? Or was I just overly stressed?

I burst into giggles, laughing at myself. Oh yeah, I was stressed, that was it. I'm dreaming of running around in a panic for a guy I have never met because I'm stressed. I snorted, crinkling my nose. Yeah, that was it. I looked up at the sky, gasping and jumping to my feet, realizing what time it is.

I rushed to the house, mentally beating myself. My siblings were probably in bed by now. Shit! I didn't help my mom with dinner! I groaned. I was so screwed. My father would be getting home soon. Double crap! I just hoped my mom was in a good mood.

I walked up past the gate and slowly made my way to the front door. I could tell, by the light in the kitchen, that my mom was already doing the dishes which was my chore every night after supper. I opened the door, squared my shoulders and went in.

The instant I stepped in the door the tantalizing aroma of ham flittered past my nose, taunting me as I made my way to the kitchen to apologize. I snuck a glance around the doorframe and stood there indecisive on what to do next.

Unfortunately, I did not have to decide.

"Sam!" I jumped five feet in the air as my mom quickly turned around to face me. " Where have you been? Your brother's had to do all your work today. What have you been up to?" She said this last bit a little louder than the rest and stood there with her hands on her hips.

I stood there looking at the ground, reluctant to tell her I had fallen asleep out in the woods again. " I'm sorry, Mom." I said, trying my best to look repentant. " I lost track of the time. It won't happen again." I looked at her imploring her with my eyes to believe me.

I could see her temper rising and quickly thought of an excuse to get out of there quick. "Um, Mom? I really am sorry. I know you hate it when I run off and completely shun my duties, but it really won't happen again." As I was saying this, I saw lights from my dad's truck pull in the driveway. My eyes widened. Could it get any worse. It seemed my mom noticed the same time I did.

She sighed, "You're right. It won't happen again." She said as she walked over to me, pushing me out of the kitchen before I could ask her what she meant.

I quickly ran over to sit on the windowsill on the opposite side of the dining room. At that instant I could hear my Father open the front door and step across the threshold. I knew he would be tired, for he had just turned in from another day on the fields.

As a farmer, he rarely came home before the sun retired for another cold night to take its place. I often wondered why he slaved on that piece of land, driving blood, sweat, and desperation into the hard packed soil. He never gave up on the hope that this would be the year the crops would take fruit. I watched from my perch on the window as he came forward and sat down at the table.

"Father, When are you going to let me help you out in the fields?" I Asked as I watched my father take off his cap and sit it on the table next to him.

Father looked over at me, he opened is mouth about to respond, but before he could get the words out, my mother walked in and set a plate of food before him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I sat there in silence as he dug in. We had argued over this before and I knew he was biding his time before I forced him to answer.

He finished his food and finally glanced in my direction. "Samantha, I think it would be best if you went to visit some relatives over in Japan." As he said this I grew colder with every word spoken.

I controlled my features and calmly stood up. "Daddy, what are you saying?" Inside I felt torn and betrayed. All I wanted to do was help out, and this is what I get! Carted off like unwanted baggage!

" I think it would be good for you. You're Uncle is a well known Doctor throughout Japan and You could get an education. Make friends your own age, you'll love it there." He stood up and walked over to Mom. "Your mother already called."

Mother, of course it would be her to plant that seed in his head. Lately, I had begun to notice that my mom had been acting strange. It was as if sometimes she wasn't even my mother anymore. Even my brothers tried to stay away from her lately. I stopped my thoughts and listened to what Dad was saying.

"He'll be happy to pay for your trip up there. We'll go into town tomorrow and buy you the things you'll need for the trip." He took an arm and wrapped it around my mother's shoulders. Looking at me as if it was already decided.

I looked from him to my mother, she just looked at me with a sorrowful expression on her face, my father's showed stubbornness and determination. My face was empty, while my eyes showed fiercely with my defiance. "NO! I'm not going! Why are you doing this? All I wanted was to help you in the field. Are you doing this to hurt me?" I shouted these words like barbs trying to get some emotion while I tried to keep mine in check. It seemed as if the whole world laughed as I stood there, mentally screaming for all this to be a sick joke.

Dad took his arm and walked around the table to stand directly in front of me. He then did something totally unexpected. He slapped me. I gasped from the floor where I had fallen, looking at him with so many emotions ripping through, I was surprised I could breath. My dad never hit me. I felt blood dripping off my chin and went to wipe it away.

"Listen, Samantha, and listen good. We love you, but there is only o much a parent can take. Running off and coming in late. Talking back, and arguing with your mother. And How do you get it in your mind I would let a girl help me in the fields? You're weak! You're a little spoiled heathen who only wants things her way! You are going to your Uncle's and you better be good while your there. If I get any kind of phone calls from him saying anything about your behavior. I'll disown you! You'll never hear from your Mother or your brother's again." He grabbed the front of my shirt, hauling me to my feet and right in front of his face.

I stood there silently with tears streaming down my face wondering how long, he could have possibly felt this way. 'You're wrong. You're wrong' I desperately wanted to shout those words at him, but I couldn't get my voice to work. Why? All I ever wanted to do was help, not make it worse. Was I really such a burden on my family?

He shook me, his face growing a dark shade of purple. "Do you understand me?" I nodded, steeling myself against his tirade. As I stood there listening o him I wondered why my mother didn't stop him. Is she the reason for this? Is she the reason my father hit me? Why is she just standing there? I looked over and my blood ran cold. She's smiling? Shocked, I stood there and just stared at her. She noticed and turned her eyes to look at me. I drew in a sharp, deep breath and screamed.

My Father stopped in his tirade and let go of me and took a step back. "What the hell?" He drew back his fist and hit me. I didn't even feel it. I screamed and screamed until my lungs burned with fire. Dad took his fist and struck me in the temple, successively throwing me to the ground. I watched as everything around me went black, the only thing I saw were eyes, cold black eyes.

**And thus the first chapter of 'The Night's Are Colder' unfold.**

**And, yes Sammi. I know you said you didn't want to read 'til it's finished, But I couldn't help Myself! SO BITE ME!! ………….ILU……………….**

**Please keep in tuned for Chapter 2!!!**

**AND REVIEWS ARE HELPFUL!!! Thank you for your understanding.**


	2. Ch: 2 Where am I?

**Well, yet another Chapter of The Night's are colder. I was sorely disappointed when no one reviewed, So it's not as long as the previous one. But Hey! At least I took the time to feel it necessary to type this up until I couldn't feel my fingers and satisfy you anyway. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or the main Character for that matter. The only things I own is Jesi and the words I used to type this story.**

**Ok, I lied it's going to be longer. Sometimes I hate me over active imagination.**

* * *

Everything around me was fading, it may seem strange to know that I alone seemed to be impervious to this, but I was. What? Seriously, everything that surrounded me seemed to be losing color, turning a sickly gray color that became lighter and lighter with each passing second. By the time it had almost completely faded and left the surroundings a stark white, all I could do was float there in morbid fascination. 

Wait…I'm floating? Huh, this was weird. I tried moving, hoping to find my feet on solid ground, but found it useless. I gave up rather quickly when I realized I couldn't tell if I was making progress or not. It may seem odd that this got a reaction more than the fading did, but yeah. Damn, stupid whiteness. As I thought this, mentally cursing in the stillness, I began to notice a few things.

Why was it white anyway? I always thought it would be a never-ending darkness, sucking the life out of everything until I was a lifeless husk. A black so dark, you couldn't see the nose in front of your face. I'm not complaining though. I like to know nothing is lurking nearby waiting to gobble up poor little me. Damn me and my over-active imagination. I floated here in my non-existing void of life and wondered how I was going to get out.

That is until I heard the voice.

"Samantha." I jerked and looked around but all I could see was the never-ending whiteness.

"what?" I asked, not expecting to get a response, but asked none-the-less.

I just floated there but when nothing else followed, I began to doubt my sanity. Shit, this was not cool. Did I just imagine it or did someone just say my name?

"Samantha." I turned my neck as fast as I could, surprising myself that I didn't get whiplash and still saw nothing. Damn it!

"What!" I yelled daring the voice not to answer. I sort of fazed out by the reply I did receive.

"Come on, Sam! Wake up. You've been like this for two days" The voice sounded agitated, as if explaining something to a child. I was confused.

"Huh?" Was my intelligent answer, for I could not muster a better one than that at the moment. What the hell did that mean? I wasn't sleeping. I was just sitting….here…..in….my…..White void? Maybe I was sleeping. Well, what do ya know.

I floated there wondering how I was going to wake myself up, when an Idea came to me. Maybe if I let myself fall asleep here I would wake up…awake! Totally made sense, I know. So, I closed my eyes and waited for slumber. Luckily, it didn't take me long.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I felt something cold trickle down my cheek and went to wipe it away, when I noticed I couldn't move my arm. That's when I noticed the weight on my left side, causing me to panic. As I began wriggling and pushing myself away from whatever was holding me down. I felt the 'something' move off me with an audible 'Oof! What the Hell?!' This, of course, confused me and forced me to open my eyes.

For a split second, lying there seeing nothing, when all of a sudden a huge shape popped up by the side of my bed and scared the living daylights out of me. If I was standing, I would have fainted. Damn her to oblivion!

Standing there glaring at me, as I tried to get my breathing under control, was none other that my best friend Jesi, glaring at me. Man, if looks could kill.

"What the hell was that for!" She demanded stomping her foot and glaring. I tried not to laugh as I happily looked up at her.

" Well, Sorry! You were squishing me." I stated, mentally laughing. Jesi was the only friend that ever related to me and I'd known her for a long time. She was a brown eyed, brown haired girl, who loved a good laugh. She was a bit of a wild one and loved to kick ass. She was 18 and lived in a studio apartment miles and miles away from here. She was currently going to college and I never got to see her much. She lived about four hours away, so I was very happy to see her.

Obviously, she didn't like that answer too well. "Are you calling me fat?" She huffed crossing her arms together in front of her.

My eyes widened and I immediately began to fear for my life. "Uh, NO! Why would you ever think that? And you're not fat!" I watched as her demeanor changed drastically, and watched as she smiled down at me.

"Ok!" Bounding onto the bed beside me. Wow. It usually took more than that to convince her. "Now, How are you feeling? You've been sleeping for two days." I stared at her in shock.

"Two days?" I asked, not believing it.

"Yup, two days" Is all she said, moving to lay on her back, her face towards me. " Now tell me who gave you those bruises and I'll kill them for you."

Her eyes getting an evil glint that usually appeared when she was thinking through ideas that were running through her head. Knowing her, I pitied the fool that came near her for the next few days.

"Oh, it's nothing. Me and my dad kinda got into an argument that kinda got out of control." A look of understanding fell across her face and she asked, "It's about moving you to Japan isn't it?" Well, that shocked the hell outta me.

"How do you know about that?" I moved onto my side to look at her better and she did the same.

"Your dad told me. Your dad called me with a very interesting proposition." She fiddled her nails and began to pick at them. A nasty habit of hers. It never failed to annoy me.

"What kind of proposition?" I asked, putting my hand on top of hers to get her to stop. She sighed and looked back up at me.

"Do you think the trip to Japan would be easier if I went with you?" I was a bit puzzled by the question.

"Do you mean you're going with me?" I asked and grew very excited as she nodded.

At that moment, I jumped off the bed squealing. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!! I would love it if you came! It'd be the best! Oh my God! I can't believe it!" In the middle of my little sugar rush, I noticed her staring at the bed with a smile on her face. I jumped on the bed and gave her a fierce hug. " I can't believe it! I'm gonna be in my favorite country with my bestest besty friend in the whole wide world!"

She laughed, hugging me. " So, I take it you approve?" Giggling as I jumped back up and zoomed around the room. "Yes!" Answering her while I sped around the room faster.

I heard the door slam open behind me, and wasn't prepared when a blur knocked into me, pushing me to the floor.

" Sis, are you really leaving us?" I looked at my younger brother and hugged him hard.

" yeah, I have to. Daddy said I needed to go help our Uncle in Japan for a while." I really hated lying to the kid but it was the only thing I could do at the moment.

He sniffled and borrowed his head into my shirt. "I-I d-don't …want…you…to go!" He said, sobbing louder as I rubbed his back, willing him to calm down. " I don't want to be left with mom! She's so mean to me!" I froze.

"What do you mean, bubs? Has mom hurt you?" I asked looking over my shoulder at Jes, who had a shocked look on her face. My face looking the same.

" No. She's just been acting strange is all, as if she doesn't care about us anymore." I was about to brush it off, when he said something that caused shivers down my back. " Once, I thought I saw her eyes go black, Sammy! It was so evil! I don't want to be left with her!" For once, I didn't know what to say to comfort him.

"Maybe, you just imagined it, sweetie." Knowing for a fact I was once again lying to my brother. I knew it to be true 'cause I had seen the exact same thing, the night my dad told me I was going to Japan.

"No, it was real!" He said defending his honor. " I saw it. I did."

I sighed and looked at him. "I bet it was the day you ate all those pixie sticks wasn't it?" He looked contrite and sheepily nodded his head.

"See, I bet you really didn't see nothing at all. And, I wouldn't worry about her acting strange, either. You know she's been busy with Scott lately. A newborn can take a lot of strength and patience." I saw him mull over what I told him and knew the moment he began to believe my words.

"You're probably right, sis. Daddy did say Scott's been acting up lately." I nodded my head and gave him a smile, which he returned.

" See, told ya there's nothing wrong." He grinned goofily and stood up, brushing the non-existing dust from his knees.

"Alright, sis. I'm going to the neighbors to play. See ya, later."

" 'Kay. But be careful when you cross the creek. It's been raining." I stood and went to sit on the edge of the bed..

"I will. Bye."

I waved at him as he shut the door behind him. "Bye." I sighed, and flopped backwards on the bed, coming face to face with Jes, as she leaned over me. Oops, I almost forgot she was here.

"So, going to tell me what's been going on?" I shut my eyes and began to rehearse.

"Alright, where to begin?" I sighed and heard her response.

"How about the beginning?" She suggested with a smirk on her face.

Har har. Ok, here we go." I sighed and related to her the events that started this mess. I didn't realize what a role I had until it was too late. Luckily, I would have my friend with me the whole way.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the time I had gooten her up to date with the current events, I was surprised when she turned to look at me and simply. "Cool."

"Cool? What the hell does that mean." I demanded. What the hell? Cool? It certainy was not!

"What it means, dear Sammy, is exactly what it meant." She grinned at me at the corner of MY bed she was occupying and it took all my will power not to knock her off. "Please explain," I growled wanting to know why she thought it was 'cool'.

She laughed, I glared. " You've been telling me for years how you've just been dyin' for an adventure. Now you're getting one. I think it's cool 'cause, of course, I get to tag along." She wiggled her eyebrows and smirked in my direction. forcing a reluctant laugh from me.

"Ok, I see what you mean, but it doesn't mean I have to like it." I heard her snort, but ignored it.

"Ok, Ok, whatever. What do you say we go shopping?" She asked, holding a Visa card in front of me. Me eyes followed it like it was a water line and I was dying of thirst.

"That's not playing fair." I whined. "Really not fair, at all." She laughed as she stood up, pulling me to my feet.

"Well, come on, Chica. We got shopping to do for our trip. First stop, Hot Topic!" She said, marching out my door, "I'll give you fifteen minutes to shower and get dressed."

I sighed, then went to do as I was told. The patrons at the mall would be in tears of joy when we leave. I laughed to myself as I jumped into the shower. Oh, yes, they would.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As we left the Mall, I was proven correct in my assumption. Walking past a cashier and her boss happily hugging themselves, bubbling incoherently, I couldn't help but laugh. We had spent three hours buying everything we could get our hands on, thanks to Jesi's newly arrived credit card. She had just gotten a 5, 000 dollor credit line and spent no time breaking it in. She never did like holding on to her money, complaining how it always burned a hole in her pocket. Typical american adults, I never understood it.

We got into the car, a caddilac De ville, a present Jesi had gotten last year from her mom. We drove in sisence for about three seconds before Jesi asked me where I wanted to eat for lunch. I gave ger a shrug and told her to pick where we were going and reclined farther into the seat. I began to think on what my father had told me, right before we left.

He told me that My uncle had a son, who was closer to my age. When I got settled in I would be going to the same high school as him. Damn, and here I thought I wouldn't have to go. Silly me. I sighed, trying to remember the guy's name and coming up blank.

Ikika, Ishiga, Ichida, Ishida! That was it, his name was Ishida Uryu, or something like that. He had just turned fifteen and my dad said he wasn't a very social person, and was top of his class. My kind of kid. I knew we'd hit it off. Dad said he was really skilled in sewing. What a pansy. I probably had to put up with the geekiest kid in the country. I laughed, causing Jesi to look at me.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing," I anwered, "Just keep your eyes on the road." She did as I said, swerving a bit when she realized she was drifting into the other lane. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window, resting my head against it. It would be about an hour till we got home. Half way there my eyes grew heavy and I fell asleep. The dreams I had been having for the last couple of weeks, slept with me, never disturbing my slumber. Peaceful, I bordered on unconcious, finding it very alluring. Soon, nothing registered at all.

* * *

**Did you like it? Please review and tell me so. Even if it's just one word.**

**TELL ME!!!!! Is it that so hard to do? One word! Is it good? Is it bad? Should I write another chapter? I won't know unless you tell me. If you want another chapter, REVIEW. Please, it's all I ask in exchange for more Chapters. Over 130 people have read this story and only ONE, I said ONE person took the time to review.**

**BTW, Thank you Sammi C. Your words are full of inspiration and Feels my heart with fuzzies. Glad you enjoyed. :D**

**Now, Adios, Good bye, and good night!!!! TTFN**

**P.S Every review helps put food on a starving families table. **

**P.S. 2 Reviewing really doesn't help the starving families. But it does feed my brain and gives me the inspiration for more faster updates :D**


	3. Chapter 3: The Airport

The ride to the airport was slow and uneventful with a few stops on the way. Namely for food, the girl never stopped. I vowed that when I got a house of my own it would be conveniently placed right in the middle of the city, That way it wouldn't take two hours to get to the closest mall and two and a half hours to the closest airport, but that was Hicksville for you. The town I spent the last 16 years of my life in really wasn't called Hicksville, but, hey, it should be, noting the lack of civilization and manners.

I looked out the window and immediately noticed I could see the airport from the bridge we were crossing. The place was huge, and no, I was not feeling the least bit intimidated. Jesi was, to my utmost satisfaction, as much intimidated as I was not. I smugly looked at her as she continued driving, she muttered about damned airports and people getting lost. I ignored her as much as I could but at least I was getting some hilarious commentary to add with my own train of thoughts.

We pulled off the freeway and continued our way across yet another bridge growing ever closer to our destination, I had half a mind determined to hijack the car and go in the opposite direction, but knew it would be suicidal, Jesi was a violent driver and wasn't afraid to do crazy stunts, that left me hanging on to the side of the car for dear life, but I forgive her. The lack of an invigorating lifestyle can sometimes do that to people. Oh, did I mention she was, what some people call, a starving artist? She could do so much if she put her mind to it, but she said she would never pursue a career that would take her so far away from her friends. I knew she meant me and loved her for it, even though it made me feel guilty that I was holding her back. She pointedly said this was not so, but I still feel that way.

We reached the airport and Jes pulled to the entrance where a worker with a trolley came out to help us unload our luggage. We unpacked, told the man which plane we were taking, and sent him on his way with a fat tip. Happy workers meant having our luggage arrive safely where it needed to go, and noting the man's smile, I knew it would get there unharmed and intact. But would I get to my destination unharmed? Back! Back, you evil thoughts! I never flew in an airplane before and Jes had never seen an airplane up-close.

I saw that look enter Jesi's eyes and knew I was doomed. Oh yes, she was excited and it never boded well. Come to think of it, it was usually hat way when she was bored, but ten times worse. yeah...Now you're catching on.

We parked the car and walked back to the Airport entrance and made our way inside. Jes seemed to be getting nervous about the trip and it was starting to show. She fidgeted a little as we waited in line so the worker behind the desk could point us in the right direction and began to chew at her bottom lip. I admittedly understood how she was feeling, I was starting to feel the same way. Damn nerves.

We finally arrived to the desk. We got directions and were soon on our way towards the correct terminal. Hopefully. I pulled out my MP3 player, putting on my earphones, I turned it on to some Within Temptation. I drowned out everything else and soon become oblivious to everyone around me, keeping an eye on Jes so I didn't wander away from her and get lost.

Jes was saying something and I quickly took off the headphones so I could catch the last bit of what she was rattling on about.

" –citing isn't it? I can't wait to get there, I mean, it's not everyday you get to go exploring in a different country. Oh my god!" Jes turned suddenly and looked at me. " I almost forgot to tell you! I got a job!" She enthusiastically told me as I stared at her.

"Huh? Already? You just graduated. How can you have a job already? We're not even there yet." I told her but I don't think she completely heard me.

"Yup. I finally am going to fulfill my dream. Mr. Yagamoto or something, I can never remember, I sent him a resume about a week ago." Engrossed in her story, she started waving her hands around. I guess it was something she did when she was excited. I listened, honestly I did.

Yup, she was ignoring me.

" Right after I find out you would be going to Japan and figured, I'd give it a shot cause I was going with you wether anyone liked or not. Yesterday, I got a response and he basically said I got the job and he wants me to meet him a week from Thursday, that way I'd have time to unpack and get acquainted with the city." At this point I became bored and started to look around.

"Um, sorry to disturb and this fascinating fact, but I think we missed our portal." Jesi stopped talking and looked around.

"Oops, so we did. Alright then, lets retrace our way." We turned around and soon found our portal.

Walking up to the girl at the tunnel like thing, Jes handed her both the tickets and made small talk. I lingered in the back and waited to get on the plane. I sighed, soon we'd be on our way and I was pretty sure this could be the last time I'd see America, the brave U.S. of A. for a very long time. I silently said my goodbyes and walked up to Jes when I figured it was time to board.

We went in and found our seats and sat down.

"Well, here we are, Sam. Are you ready for this?" She asked. To tell you truthfully, I wasn't, but I rarely saw Jes so happy about anything, so instead of bursting her little bubble, I smiled and nodded. She smiled back and squeezed my hand.

"Liar, but I'm glad you're not trying to run off." She giggled and I gave her a small smile.

" Yeah, we wouldn't want you actually getting exercise running after me, now would we?" I laughed when she gasped and pouted.

"Oh yeah, that would be horrible." She actually put on a look of horror, that had me rolling and she joined me. We laughed together for a while before Jes broke off and had a look of pain across her features.

"Oh gosh, now I got a cramp in my side." Smiling, I patted her shoulder and tried to be sympathetic. Soon giving up, and pulling out my MP3. Jes turned and looked out the window and knowing she'd be entertained for a while, I listened to the music floating into my ears and tuned out everything, planning to ignore everything and everyone, when we began to ascend. Did I mention I don't like heights? When your flying twenty thousand miles in the air, that can be a bad thing.

True to my word we soon began to pull out and as the pilot came over the intercom to tell us to put on our seatbelts, I braced myself. Jes grabbed my hand and held it. I looked at her and she gave me a smile. Silently she was trying to give me strength and I found the peace and courage I needed to survive the trip. Smiling back I closed my eyes and felt the plane vibrate as we began rising in the air.

Jes was squeezing my hand a little too hard, but I let her. It can be daunting sometimes. I kept my eyes closed and focused on breathing. Didn't I mention I hate heights? I did? Oh. Damn.

I felt the plane level out and the pressure on my hand ease. I opened my eyes to look at Jes and found her looking out the window and was awed at the wonder and pleasure I found on her face. At least she was enjoying this. I shook my head and went back to listening to my music. Ah, bliss indeed. Closing my eyes once again, I felt myself drifting and found it to be a pleasant feeling. I let myself fall into a light vacant space between slumber and reality, hoping it would pass the time faster.

Goodbye old life.

Welcome new World.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Forgive me for the late update!! I just recently got a new job and it's been keeping me busy.**

**It' really short and I know that but the next one will be a lot longer I promise.**

**As always this is the dedicated to the wonderful Sammi, and everyone who reviewed. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! More reviews, bigger and longer updates!!!!!!!!!! And faster too.**

**Well, bye bye now, I'm going to go start on the next chapter NOW! 8D Wish me luck!**


End file.
